


covet

by fleurting



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_nextgen100, Drabble, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurting/pseuds/fleurting
Summary: “How does it fit?”James bit his lip as he raked his eyes over Teddy’s body.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Kudos: 32





	covet

**Author's Note:**

> for @[hp_nextgen100](https://hp-nextgen100.dreamwidth.org/)'s prompt #183: fit.

“How does it fit?”  
  
James bit his lip as he raked his eyes over Teddy’s body. James’ newly acquired Wimbourne Wasps robes were both too short and too large for Teddy’s lanky body. But they looked incredible on him. Incredible enough that it made the thoughts James had been secretly harboring about Teddy come to the forefront and try to escape from his head and into the air. James wanted nothing more than to tell Teddy how good Teddy looked in his robes, how good Teddy _always_ looked, but he couldn’t.  
  
James forced himself to smile and said, “Like shit.” 


End file.
